Single Chapter to accompany In the Warm Embrace of Winter
by WriteYourDreamsTheyWillCome
Summary: Readers asked for an M chapter 49 to go with In the Warm Embrace of Winter. Due to the wide range of readers, I felt it safest to separate the chapter from the T story.


**Author's Note: This is the M rated chapter that parallels Chapter 49 for In the Warm Embrace of Winter. Some readers requested an M rating to show the emotional bonding that occurs through more explicit physical intimacy.**

**I'm going to build the descriptions so readers can quit if they feel like it's becoming too much-before it gets explicit. There aren't really physical descriptions of private body parts-I suspect there might be some underage readers who sneak into this chapter.**

* * *

She answered with a kiss, throwing her arms around him tight and her heart filling with so much excitement and joy that she could burst.

He stumbled back against the counter with a chuckle while his strong arms held her safely. "I take it that's a 'yes,'" he smiled and pulled back slightly to look into her eyes. He leaned back against the island counter so they were the same height and could be eye to eye.

"Do you think we should wait a few days? It's not like humans waiting to know if a baby takes. If we make love tonight, I'll be pregnant in the morning."

"Well, do you want to wait? Is there anything you want to know about pregnancy or childbirth beforehand? I don't want you to get into it and then be terrified."

She let go of him to rest her hands on his chest. "Spruce actually took me to see a human birth about three months ago when we were at the mainland. It was an at-home birth, he said. A bit disgusting, but he said it's not all bloody like that for fairies. The mother did some screaming, but Spruce said it won't be that painful because you can use your dust to help me push out the baby. I was a bit scared at first, but it was so amazing once the baby came," she said in awe.

"Was it the first time you'd seen a baby?" he asked, unable to hide the tenderness in his voice but a bit saddened that he hadn't been there to witness Clarion's expression.

"Yes," she said, her face slightly scrunched. "Parents must love their babies a lot because they're a little red and funny looking."

He burst out laughing. "Only when newborns, sweetheart. Come with me."

They flew to the mainland on Blizzard, and passed several human houses in a town until Milori landed them on a windowsill. He slid down and reached up to her.

"Are you sure it's safe to be this close?" she whispered and slid down into his arms.

"Yes. Can you hear the cooing?" he smiled and quietly led her along the sill.

"Cooing?"

He set a finger to his lips and pulled her up to the bottom of the window frame that was as tall as her chin.

Then she heard a high squeal and spitty-sounding gurgling. Peeking over the frame, she saw a white basket with a chubby little human inside. "What's wrong with it?" she frowned when it wasn't talking but making odd sounds.

"That's how babies speak," he smiled and slowly pushed open the window. He looked around. "I don't sense any pets."

"Pets?"

"Animals that humans keep. The parents are in the other room. Come." He leapt down and grabbed the curtains to slide to the floor. Then he looked up at her and waved for her to come.

Looking around, she fluttered down to him.

They darted across the floor, and then he scaled up the side of the basket. He climbed up on the edge and sat out of reach of the flailing little arms. "Go closer, just don't get within reach."

She landed beside him and studied the cooing creature that started squealing and flailing its appendages.

"He's happy," Milori explained with a laugh.

"He? How do you know?" She leaned forward to study the baby's face.

"I don't, but the females are usually a bit smaller. Babies squeak and fling their limbs when they're excited. Fly over by his face. Be careful he can't grab you because he'll squish you."

She slowly fluttered closer above his face.

The baby stilled and his blue eyes grew wide with wonder as he stared at her glow and sparkles.

"You look better than a new baby," she said, studying him curiously as she hovered above him.

"He's probably four months old," he said.

The baby suddenly squealed and started swinging his arms and kicking his legs.

Clarion startled and shot away.

His chubby little cheeks started to pull down at his mouth, and his eyes squinted shut. Then a wail broke loose and tears rolled out of the corners of his eyes. His little fists shook with a broken heart.

Milori scooted closer along the edge. "It's alright, love," he cooed soothingly and slipped down into the bassinet to the baby's head. He stroked the baby's cheek that was as tall as Milori's chest.

The baby hiccuped with tears and looked at Milori for a moment. Then a big tear rolled down his cheek and a sob from the innocent heart broke free.

She flew down beside Milori and slowly reached out to touch the baby's cheek next to where Milori was stroking.

Milori watched her face. She was studying the baby with curiosity, but the second she touched him, he witnessed her heart melt. In a heartbeat, he saw her fall in love with the baby, and his heart hurt with how much awe and tenderness filled him to the brim. If she could love a strange human child so completely within seconds, he couldn't imagine the love she would be capable of the moment she held their baby in her arms. Her heart never ceased to amaze him with the amount of love it held for every living creature in Pixie Hollow. But tonight he had another glimpse of the profoundness of her love that poured out of her without any effort. In that moment, he wanted nothing more than to be able to hand her their own baby.

The baby silenced the moment she touched his cheek. He stared at her, so she flew back up to hover above his face. "Why are you crying?" she asked softly, truly perplexed.

"He likes to look at you," Milori smiled, still stroking the baby's cheek as they both looked up at her. "Probably likes your glittering."

With a giggle, she spun in circles for the baby to leave trails of pixie dust glittering in the air behind her.

The baby screamed with delight and then laughed. A glow escaped from his lips.

She and Milori stared in amazement, neither of them ever having witnessed a baby's first laugh giving life to a fairy. The glow floated out the window and toward Pixie Hollow.

When she looked down at Milori, he wasn't watching the glow but her. And it was an unbelievably tender look as if he was gazing straight into her heart.

"You amaze me," he said softly, holding her eyes. "Every time I think I've reached the heavens, you fly me higher," he whispered. "Each day I don't think it's possible to love you even more, but you show me the impossible, Clarion."

Her heart melted and tears gathered in her eyes. She flew down to land beside him and cupped his face between her hands. "I love this dance you've taken me on. Sometimes we stumble, but our hearts beat so much stronger together afterwards each time." When he cupped her cheek, she turned her head and kissed his palm, closing her eyes. "I love you," she whispered and turned her eyes back to his.

He started to kiss her, but the baby started fussing. He turned and threw a burst of snowflakes into the air, making the baby giggle and squeal. Then Milori turned back to Clarion to see her attention on the baby, watching the new being with amazement and her face glowing with love.

She didn't see Milori watching her with the same tender awe.

They flew back home together, and her heart was so warm and fuzzy from seeing the baby that she cuddled against Milori's back. It took only a moment for him to decide to slow down Blizzard so she could sit in front of him and he could hold her close.

"Milori?" she said softly when they landed.

He slid down and then raised his arms up for her. "Hm, love?"

She slipped down, not doubting that he'd catch her in his strong arms.

He eased her onto her feet but held her close as he gazed down into her eyes with such profound love he thought he'd burst.

She rested her hands on his strong chest and tilted her head back to look up at him. "I want to carry your baby tonight," she breathed.

"Are you certain? We can wait-"

His words were cut off by a kiss, and his heart started thundering when she guided his hand down to her lower belly.

"I don't want to wait. I've loved the time just being us, but there's too much love for two of us. I want a family with you," she whispered against his lips.

"Clarion, I wish for nothing more than to see you holding our baby." He ran his fingers through her loose curls. "I want you to know that I'm here for you to help you get through the pregnancy. I want to be there through the morning sickness, the first kick, your belly growing, and the labor and birth. Your body goes through the pregnancy and delivery, but _you_ aren't going through it alone," he vowed and searched her face. "There will be unknowns being the first pregnancy of our kind, but I don't want you to be afraid. We'll do this together, and it will be amazing and exciting and beautiful." He kissed her brow.

She closed her eyes, leaning into his kiss. "I'm not scared because I know you'll be there," she whispered, deeply moved by his devotion.

He gently scooped her up and carried her into the cabin and upstairs.

She had thought about this moment dozens of times-the night his baby would take root in her belly-but never had she imagined how beautiful it would be, how close she would feel to him.

Slowly setting her to her feet, he kept his arms around her. He kissed her as he slid her dress off one shoulder, his lips trailing down her neck to her bare shoulder.

It tingled where his cool lips caressed her velvety skin, and she buried her fingers in his silky hair as her eyes slowly closed in pleasure. Her fingers hooked under his tunic and slowly peeled it off, creeping it up his body so she could give her full attention to every hill and valley as it was revealed. She adored his body not only because of its beauty but because it sheltered the soul she loved so deeply.

His stomach was hard and rippled with gentle ridges of what she had heard humans call a 'six-pack.' The muscles weren't overly defined and suited her taste just right. His hips had slight indentations from muscling too. Her lips grazed over his belly, and she felt his hands in her hair before they skimmed moved up her arms. She lifted more of his tunic, lightly giving a lick on his muscular chest. He shuddered, and she knew she had his full attention. She finally tossed his tunic aside, and her hands roamed freely over his muscles. The power in them still never failed to amaze her.

His shoulders were broad and could carry the weight of any burden life could throw their way. Her fingers skimmed down his shoulders to his biceps that took both of her hands to wrap around. Even his forearms were corded, to her wonder. She had proudly witnessed him lift things that even Sleet's substantial Alamur muscles couldn't.

Brushing a kiss over his collarbone, she felt the butterflies in her stomach come to life. She smiled to herself with giddiness. Then she pulled out of his arms. "Would you move the chair?"

He blinked. "Now?" he questioned with raised eyebrows.

She bit her lip to hide her smile and nodded.

He looked like he wanted to beg to continue their interlude, but the dear man walked over to the lounging chair that she knew was at least twice her weight. "Where?" he sighed.

"In the corner," she said with her folded hands to her lips in anticipation.

"What?! Really?...Alright," he sighed and bent to get ahold of one end underneath. He started dragging it.

She frowned, disappointed that she hadn't thought about it that it was too awkward for him to actually lift.

He set it down and started walking back to her with a smile.

"And put the other chair in its place," she said, pointing to the old solid wood chair in the corner.

He stopped, half way back to her. "Clarion, we are not rearranging furniture in the middle of making a baby," he said.

She gave him her sad-eyed look, knowing he couldn't resist it. "Please?"

He growled and walked over to the chair. This one was small but very heavy. He lifted it with a grunt and started taking it over.

She stood back and watched his muscles flex and bulge in his arms, shoulders, back and legs. Her heart beat a little faster. Then she saw his pants were a bit tight, and she frowned when she noticed his bottom even flexing. It definitely wouldn't do to let other females see him in those pants. She made a mental note that she needed to get new ones for him.

She walked over and set her hand on his bicep, pointing to the corner. Neverland, his muscle was so rigid, almost making her eyes roll back. "Right there."

He set it down, relieved to get back to what he preferred to be doing.

"Would you turn it?"

He bit back a reply and heaved a deep sigh of impatience. But he lifted and turned it.

She casually laid her hand on his back. The rippling made her sigh.

He froze. And then turned with his mouth hanging open and wide eyes. "You naughty girl," he gasped.

"What?" she asked, snatched away her hand and backed up with red cheeks.

"You wanted to see me lift heavy things!" he gasped with a smile and advanced.

"No, I didn't!"

He caught her in his arms, with a grin. "Yes."

"What?!" But her traitor hands couldn't resist stroking his chest that was still slightly contracted from lifting.

He threw his head back and let out a belly laugh. Then he held her close and kissed the top of her head. "Liar. Fine. Only because I want you desiring me as much as I do you..." He carried the chair to the middle of the room and stood up. Then he grabbed the wood beam in their short ceiling and did five chin-ups.

"Oh Neverland," she whispered, never having seen so many of his muscles flexing at once. She doubted there could ever again be a male specimen as perfect as him.

He swung out and jumped down before he put back the chair. Then he walked over with a smug grin as she stared at him starry-eyed. "Your turn," he grinned.

"What?" she blinked.

"Now you do what I like."

She wasn't sure if she liked this game.

"Get your hairbrush," he smiled.

"My brush?" she repeated stupidly.

He nodded, so she went to her vanity and brought it back over.

He sat on the edge of her bed and pulled her down to sit in front of him. Then he started brushing.

She laughed in surprise. "Brushing my hair gets you hot and bothered?"

"It's very feminine and innocent. I'm a simple male," he grinned.

Closing her eyes, she relaxed from the long strokes and from feeling his hands glide over her hair. It felt almost as good as one of his massages, the way it made her scalp tingle.

He swept her locks over her shoulder and kissed her neck. "You're so beautiful," he breathed against her skin and wrapped his arms around her. The contrast of his cool lips and breath against her flushed skin only heightened her senses to him. She could feel the pleasurable aching building low in her belly.

She turned her head to kiss him and held his arms around her. "I love you."

"I love you," he sighed and stripped both of them quickly before he laid her down.

She smiled when he laid down on her, pressing her into the mattress. Her arms wrapped around his back to feel the tension in every sinewy muscle. His lips captured hers, and his tongue slipped past her lips to stroke hers. She sighed and tried to wrap her legs around his waist, ready for him to put his baby in her.

He, however, wasn't done.

She felt him gently push away one of her legs, and he shifted his weight to the side without breaking the kiss. His cool fingers brushed between her thighs, and a gasp of surprised pleasure escaped her and her nails lightly scratched his back. He did it again, slipping his finger inside this time, and she broke the kiss when she gasped in pleasure. "Milori," she whimpered, her body trembling as she clung to him, desperate for release.

"Relax," he whispered in her ear. "You never let me pleasure you. You're beautiful. There's no reason to be shy."

"It's embarrassing," she breathed, her body tense as she sat on the edge of pleasure.

He wished she was comfortable with herself, but he knew it would come in time. "Touch me when I touch you then," he offered. "Maybe you won't feel embarrassed if we do it together." He wanted to witness her body soar and show her that he wanted her pleasure more than his own, but that would have to wait. He shifted slightly so her hand could reach between them.

She was surprised to feel him fully aroused when she touched him.

He smiled, his cheeks slightly flushed with embarrassment. "The longer we're mated, the less it takes for me to want you," he explained.

Her brow furrowed. "I read that it takes more the longer one is mated."

His cheeks burned, but he didn't look away. "I love you more each day. I suppose I'm a bit odd. I release white dust just thinking about you, after all."

She wrapped her arms around him. "And it's so romantic," she whispered.

He smiled and his blush faded.

"Don't be embarrassed with me," she asked softly and stroked is cheek.

"Says the bashful female," he teased gently. "I want you to feel comfortable around me too. I want you to feel free to tell me anything, including in the bedroom. I want you to not be shy about telling me what you like or don't. We are intimate as a way to show each other our love."

"I know you don't do anything without respect," she frowned, unsure why he felt he ended to explain.

He smiled, adoring her innocence. "I'm trying to say that I want you to only feel love when I touch you. I love to see you enjoying our lovemaking. May I?" he asked, his hand poised but not touching between her thighs.

He was so concerned and respectful that her heart melted. She wanted the intimacy, but she was self-conscious yet. "For a moment," she blushed.

"Tell me when you want me to stop."

She kissed him, and he seemed to sense that it made her feel less self-conscious because he didn't break it as his fingers slowly parted her delicate flesh. He stroked, and she gasped when a deep pleasure made her arch her hips instinctively.

She clung to him, and he realized she was experiencing sensations she never had before. She was trusting him, and it made his heart beat with protectiveness for her. He slowly built a rhythm until she was moving with his hand, her moans making him wild but he remained steady and gentle with her.

She finally broke the kiss, unable to breath fast enough. She clung to him and panted in his ear. Her body trembled with desire and she whispered his name.

"I love you," he whispered and held her close. She was lost to desire, so he replaced his hand with his manhood and became part of her body. He gritted his teeth and pulled himself back from the edge. She fit around him so perfectly that his body trembled with hers, and then she reached the height of passion. It was almost his undoing.

He had always brought her pleasure, but this was far beyond anything she had ever felt with him. Her body flushed and she felt their hearts slamming as one in their chests. It felt as if he was soaring her up through the clouds and then she was spiraling out of control. She cupped his bottom to hold him to her, to ground her. Her hands fisted as she held onto him for dear life, truly feeling like she was falling. And then she felt him slide into her, and it was as if it was the last missing piece falling into place. Her body knew exactly what to do even though she didn't. Her hips arched up, and she cried out softly in pleasure when her world exploded into beautiful fireworks. She distantly heard Milori cry out her name and his body tense, pulling her back up into the height of pleasure with him. They clung to each other as their bodies soared through the heavens as one.

Her muscles became pudding as the flush rode over her body and slowly faded away. Her chest heaved as her heart slowed down and she trembled, barely able to keep her arms around him.

He was panting and his own muscles trembled as he raised up onto his elbows to gaze down at her. "I love you," he whispered.

She gave a tired smile and sighed, "I love you."

"I'm sorry," he panted. "I meant to pleasure you first, but that was so incredibly amazing watching you that I couldn't stop myself."

She smiled, touched that he had wanted her so much. "It was perfect," she sighed and her eyes started to drift shut, her body was so completely relaxed.

"Are you falling asleep on me?" he smiled, pleased she was satisfied.

"Hold me," she sighed and was half asleep.

By the time he rolled over to spoon her damp body, she was asleep. "I love you," he whispered and kissed her cheek.

He woke up during the night to feel kisses being sprinkled on his chest.

"Milori?" she whispered and then stroked his manhood that had apparently awoken before him.

He hissed in a breath of pleasure. "You have my attention," he half laughed and half moaned.

"If we're supposed to mate in flight, maybe a baby has to be conceived the same way," she whispered.

He stretched his sleepy large body that was quickly waking up. Opening his eyes, he saw the moonlight glinting off her big diamond eyes, trusting that he would know the answer. A smile tugged at his heart. "I don't know, but we can try that, if you wish. Somehow I don't think you'd object."

She smiled shyly and pulled him up with her. "Are you awake?" She set her hands on his shoulders.

He stood and set his hands on her bare hips. He smiled. "I'm quite awake now."

"Catch me," she grinned.

"Oh, I'm ready," he grinned, loving the playful side of her. She jumped and he lifted her by her hips to settle him on his hips. His wing was already buzzing when she giggled and wrapped her legs around him.

His eyes rolled back when he caught the scent of her nectar already. It still amazed him that males could smell their mate's nectar from miles away, yet no one else around could smell it.

Milori held her on his hips in his strong arms that she knew would never falter. Her arms wrapped around his shoulders, holding him close. She could taste her mouth getting sweeter, and she knew the scent was driving him wild. Her heart beat faster, relishing in the feel of his muscles tensing as he held her tighter. His wing buzzed harder than she had ever seen it. He kissed her, his tongue delving deep as if he was starving for her nectar. His tongue stroked in her mouth, sipping up every bit.

She pulled back just long enough to whisper, "Take me."

He needed no other encouragement. He folded her wings down and pressed her up against the wall. His mouth claimed hers hungrily, and he let go with one hand to press it against the wall to keep from crushing her. His slight roughness excited her, and she wanted to be his fantasy.

He ran his hands over her wings and softened them until they drooped and she was arching her breasts against him in bliss. He bent his head down slightly and took a rosy peak into his mouth, relishing in her soft moan. She squeezed her thighs around his hips, trying to raise herself up to give him better access. He lifted her slightly higher and softly sucked her beautiful breast as she ran her hands through his hair. Her gasps and whimpers drove him mad until he finally pulled away his mouth and sank into her.

She cried out as he filled her, and she felt their hearts beginning to find the same rhythm.

He felt his heart losing control, love building as it hadn't ever before. His heart pounded as he fell deeper and deeper. This feeling of letting his heart open when being intimate frightened him a bit, but tonight he didn't want to hold it back from her. Tonight he forced it to soar free.

She felt it. Never had he let her into his heart, although she knew he tried. But tonight she felt the mark over her heart grow warmer and warmer without hurting, and she knew it was embedding deeper to be permanently visible. Then a force slammed into her so hard she felt her heart struggle to continue beating-his love rushed over her. She gasped, and tears fell from her eyes because never had she felt his love so deeply. And never had she realized the profoundness of his feelings. She held him closer, cradling him in her arms as he made love to her in the safe haven of his arms.

Their glows became so powerful that the room was as bright as daylight.

She was exhausted and half asleep, so he carried her to bed and tucked her in. Then he climbed in after cooling off in the shower. She was sprawled out almost diagonally across the bed. He pulled back the blankets to scoot her over to one side of her mattress so there was room for him. If he was lucky, she wouldn't be into his side of her mattress before midnight. He hated sleeping on the ice because it was so cold she stayed away in her sleep, but sometimes he enjoyed having a night free of flailing limbs so he could sleep. Tonight he wanted to be with her.

In the process of scooting her over, he noticed her lower belly was glowing ever so faintly. He pulled the blankets around her so she wouldn't chill from being in contact with his cold body and then climbed in on top of her covers, using only a thin blanket over himself as he spooned her.

"I love you," he whispered. Then he let his hand drift over her lower belly through the blankets. "I love you too." He swallowed hard, unable to keep the tears of joy from his eyes. "We have a baby, Clarion," he whispered. "A baby as beautiful as you."

She barely woke up when she felt him scoot her over as he climbed in. A drowsy smile touched her lips, adoring the fact that he was such a bed hog he had to move her to the side because he must be worried about kicking her in his sleep. She distantly heard his words as she fell back asleep. Her hand slowly came to rest over his and laced their fingers together over her glowing womb.


End file.
